Jeremy and Connor
The relationship between fellow Supernatural Hunters Jeremy Gilbert and Connor Jordan, members of The Five. Connor was wanting to help teach Jeremy how to kill vampires, because he knew he was a Potential Member of the Brotherhood of the Five vampire hunters. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four Jeremy first noticed Connor in the Mystic Grill seeing the Hunter's Mark on his arm as he and Matt were leaving. Matt couldn't see the tattoo. Later, Connor approaches Jeremy and brings him into a classroom. He explains some of the details about vampire hunters, and why he is the only one that can see the Hunter's Mark tattoo. Connor says that he is willing to train him if he can bring him a vampire. In The Rager, Connor is seated in his trailer with two files in front of him reading Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. He picks up Jeremy's and begins to read. Connor is then seen at the High School, while Jeremy is at his locker, Connor walks up to him with Elena watching, she tries to stop him however Stefan restrains her. Connor takes Jeremy to a classroom in the school and flipping through Jeremy's file he was previously reading. Connor tells him that he and Elena have been through quite a lot, Jeremy asks why he cares. Connor rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and tells him because he can see the tattoo, Jeremy raises an eyebrow at why such the big deal over a tattoo. Connor says it's because it's a hunter's mark, a mark of a vampire hunter. Playing dumb, Jeremy stands up laughing at his remark about vampire's however Connor sees through his act and tells him he knows his history in this town and "playing dumb makes you look dumb." Looking past Connor, Jeremy sees Stefan hanging outside the classroom and asks why the show and tell of the tattoo. Connor explains it's because if he can see the tattoo, it's because he is a potential hunter and tells him to find him a vampire, that he'll train him and teach him what to do, and tells him where to find him. As Jeremy shows up to his trailer afterwards, he tells him he has no vampire but knows where to find one, and tells him to find Dr. Fell and that she uses vampire blood in surgery to heal her patients. Connor snarls that if one finds out, more come and tells him the school is full of them, one throwing a party. Jeremy asks if they're going there, but Connor responds he has that covered (He previously syringed Tyler's werewolf venom to infect the vampires.) They arrive at the hospital where Jeremy points Meredith out. Connor tells him to wait there while he follows her into the room, unknowingly walking into a trap. Damon walks out from the shadows, Connor attempts to shoot him but is overpowered by arrows, and looks up to see Klaus. In The Five, Connor is chained up inside Klaus' mansion after the trap set for him. Jeremy enters the room under Klaus' command to draw Connors tattoo. While he is drawing, Connor asks him why he set him up for a trap and Jeremy responds he was trying to hurt the people he cares about. Connor doesn't understand how he can see the tattoo if he is a sympathizer with vampires. Jeremy snaps that days before, he apparently knew everything but now knows nothing and demands to know what he knows about the tattoo. Connor tells him about the guy he knew that told him if he could see the tattoo then he was a potential. In The Killer, Jeremy is at work, putting dishes onto shelves when he heard a noise, Connor is suddenly at his back with a knife at his throat, asking if he has his attention now, Jeremy nods slowly. April and Matt are in the Grill restaurant area, talking about Rebekah's disappearance until Connor barges in from the back, a knife at Jeremy's throat once more. Connor forces Jeremy into the chair and demands his cell phone and tells him since he cannot remember their conversation yesterday, he must of been compelled. He texts Stefan, Damon and Tyler of the situation with a hunter and hostages at the Grill. After a while, Connor stands at the bar and Jeremy approaches, asking about their conversation he was compelled to forget. Connor says later, and tells him to look at the "handy work" he has created; rigging up a bomb with fluid- werewolf toxin, so for whoever trips the wire on the way into the Grill, nails with werewolf venom will pierce their heart. Connor tells him that he doesn't know what the tattoo is for, however the more he kills, the marks grows and will soon find out what his killing has been in preparation for. When Connor ushers Matt and April into the back, and is pre-occupied calling Stefan, Jeremy sees a chance at grabbing a stake and slowly approaches, yet Connor threatens him into making one more move. Jeremy says not all vampire's are bad, yet Connor denies this, explaining a story; he knew a girl who was turned by the vampire he was hunting. He didn't want to hurt her, but he said vampirism is like a "loaded gun". Jeremy seems outraged and horrified that he killed his own friend. Connor quickly retorts "If your going to be like me, you need to understand. Vampire's kill humans, Hunters kill vampires." Connor shoots Dean, one of Klaus' hybrids directly in the heart, this was a chance for Stefan to sneak inside, however Connor saw him and grabbed Jeremy, aiming the gun and firing towards Stefan. He pushes Jeremy away, and Jeremy looks up in horror as a device starts ticking, realizing he was stood upon the weight sensitive bomb. Connor aims the gun towards where Stefan is hiding underneath the bar, and demands that he shows himself, Elena quickly appears, pleading with Connor to let Jeremy go. Believing she was still human after reading her file, he dismisses he as a threat and aims back towards Stefan, yelling he doesn't do deals with vampires. She steps towards Jeremy, and Connor aims the gun towards him, he counts down from three for Stefan to show himself before he shoots Jeremy. Stefan appears from behind the bar with his arms up in surrender, but Elena takes the hesitation as a chance to rush at Connor, however it wasn't quick enough and he shoots Jeremy in the stomach. She forces him to the ground, however Jeremy soon begins to fall off the mat, Stefan saves him just as he falls and the device explodes. Hearing the explosion, Elena worries about Jeremy, and Connor takes his chance and almost kills her, however Stefan intervenes. Once she is back up, Stefan and Connor are gone. She finds Jeremy and heels him with her blood. Stefan leads him to a tunnel underground where Damon and Elena appear, she overpowers Connor and tells him to stay away from her brother after biting him. He retorts that she is "the biggest monster he will ever meet." He stakes her, sensing her hesitate, however she tells him "you missed", before snapping his neck. Jeremy and Connor, while members of The Five, have an antagonistic relationship as well as moments of friendly relations due to them being members of The Five and Connor wanting to teach Jeremy to be like him. Quotes Season Four :Jeremy: (to Connor) "Nice ink." :-- Memorial ---- :Connor: (to Jeremy) "I looked into your families history, you and your sister have been through alot." :Jeremy: "What are you, a social worker? Why do you care?" :Connor: (to Jeremy) "I call this a hunter's mark. As in vampire hunter" :Connor: (to Jeremy) "I know your families history in this town. Playing dumb makes you look dumb." :Jeremy: "Why the show and tell, I don't even know you?" :Connor: "Because it’s invisible. To anyone but another hunter or a potential hunter. Find me a vampire, I’ll train you, teach you how to do what I do. I’m on Hudson off Route 13. Don’t show up unless you find one." :Jeremy: "Well, how am I supposed to do that?" :Connor: "Why don't you start by asking your friend with a with the bandage around his neck?" :Connor: "You see, that’s the problem. When a town protects one vampire, word spreads, more come, they feed, they turn, soon you got a full on infestation. Your high school, for example, is crawling with them. One’s even throwing a party :-- The Rager ---- :Connor: "You set me up at the hospital. Led me into a trap. Why?" :Jeremy: "You were trying to hurt people who are important to me." :Connor: "Important to you? That vampire just threatened to kill you! I don't understand how you can see the tattoo if you're a sympathizer." :Jeremy: "And what exactly do you understand? Because a couple days ago, you seemed to have all the answers and now you know jack. Where did this tattoo come from? Why am I the only one who can see it?" :Connor: "Years ago, I met someone with the mark. Claimed he had this intense desire to kill vampires, like it was ingrained in his DNA. He told me the same thing I told you, that if I could see the mark, I was a potential." :Jeremy: "Who was he?" :Connor: "Just a guy I served in Iraq with. I lost track of him and then one day; tattoo just showed up on me. It started on my hand, but the more vampires I killed the more it spread like – like it was trying to tell me something. I just – I just don't know what." :-- The Five ---- :Connor: (to Jeremy) "Well, you kids need to get some vervain. And don’t just wear it as a bracelet where anybody can just take it off. Maybe then you’d remember our conversation at the hybrid’s yesterday." :Jeremy: "You said we had a conversation yesterday." :Connor: "Mmhmm." :Jeremy: "About what?" :Connor: "We’ll get into that. First, take a look at my handy work. Pick up some tips from the hunter’s trade." :Jeremy: "What is all that?" :Connor: "The fluid is derived from werewolf toxin. Trip the wire, bomb goes off, nails deliver a lethal dose into the bloodstream." :Jeremy: "And what’s the point? What do you get out of all this?" :Connor: "You know, I used to think that there was no ‘get’; that I was just supposed to do. Kill vampires. That was until I realized that the mark held the answer to why I’m the way I am. The more I kill, the more it grows and once it’s complete, I’ll know my story and – and all of this will have meant something." :Connor: "You may be a potential hunter, but if you make one move, I’ll break all twenty seven bones in your hand." :Jeremy: "They’re not all bad, you know. Some of them, they’re my friends." :Connor: "Your friends, huh? Yeah, I had a friend like that once. She got turned by this vampire I was hunting. He thought it would be ironic." :Jeremy: "What happened to her?" :Connor: "I didn't want to hurt her. She promised that she would keep it under control, but… a vampire’s like a loaded gun. Eventually it’s gonna go off. That’s why I got this." : (Connor shows him the Tattoo) :Jeremy: "So, you killed your own friend?!" :Connor: "Listen, if you’re gonna be like me, you need to understand. Vampires kill humans, hunters kill vampires." :Connor: "You come any closer, he's dead." :Jeremy: "Elena, get out of here!" :Elena: "He’s the only family that I have left. Just – just let him go." :Connor: (to Stefan) "You hear that? Your girl is watching. I will shoot the boy right in front of her! On the count of three! One! Two!" :(Stefan stands, Elena rushes at Connor and he shoots Jeremy.) :-- The Killer Gallery Jeremyconnortherager.jpg Connor-and-Jeremy-in-4.03-The-Rager.png 405 - 0084.jpg 405 - 0026.jpg Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo10 1280.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h59m03s48.png Jerermydrawingtattoo.jpg Trivia *They both have been killed by Elena Gilbert. *They're both Hunters. *Elena killed Connor, warning him to stay away from her brother. References See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship